Tightrope
Tightrope is a level that comes right after Hyperspace. It takes place on a tightrope. The planting area starts at those three wooden objects jutting out. The map is 3x7. Zombies move slower because they're walking on a tightrope. Zombies on the tightrope have a 5% chance every time they walk a square to fall off and die. Also, the tightrope has a maximum plant weight of 20 per square (the first column is excluded). This area takes place during the day, so mushrooms sleep, although they are usually a bit lighter. Also, given that your plants will certainly be weaker and with less area to place plants, the Plasmawing will not appear here. Plants Acquired Light Pot (?-1) Plank Plant (?-2) Bismuth Pea (?-3) Aluminium Nut (?-5) Windflower (?-6) Compass Fruit (?-7) Noob-shroom (?-8) More coming soon! Zombies Encountered Unicycle Zombie (?-1) Cable Car Zombie (?-2) Hovering Zombie (?-3) Plasmawing Fan Zombie (?-5) Technician Imp (?-10) I'll add more later. Zombies in Tightrope Levels ?-1: Zombie, Cable Car Zombie ?-2: Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Flag Zombie ?-3: Zombie, Unicycle Zombie, Flag Zombie Plant Weights Peashooter: 1 Sunflower: 1 Cherry Bomb: 3 Wall-nut: 5 Potato Mine: 1 Snow Pea: 2 Chomper: 2 Repeater: 2 Puff-shroom: 0 Sun-shroom: 0 Fume-shroom: 1 Grave Buster: 1, although there aren't graves here Hypno-shroom: 1 Scaredy-shroom: 0 Ice-Shroom: 1 Doom-shroom: 3, singes rope Lily Pad: 1, but there's no water Squash: 2 Threepeater: 3 Tangle Kelp: 1, but there's no water Jalapeno: 2 Spikeweed: 1, but can't be planted anyway Torchwood: 2 Tall-Nut: 10 Sea-Shroom: 0, but there's no water Plantern: 1, but pointless Cactus: 1 Blover: 2 Split Pea: 1 Starfruit: 1 Pumpkin: 8 Magnet-Shroom: 2 Cabbage-Pult: 1 Flower Pot: 2, but too unbalanced for the rope Kernel-Pult: 2 Coffee Bean: 1, temporary weight Garlic: 2, but can't be planted due to certain reasons Umbrella Leaf: 2 Marigold: 3 Melon-Pult: 5 Gatling Pea: 4 Twin Sunflower: 2 Gloom-Shroom: 3 Cattail: 2, but there's no water Winter Melon: 6 Gold Magnet: 2 Spikerock: 3, but can't be planted anyways Cob Cannon: 10 per square it's on White Flare Bomb: 7 Neutron Star Nut: 50 Black Hole Chomper: 50 Pea Mortar: 11 Xenon-Shroom: 5 Radon-Shroom: 8 Hyperspace Pot: 1 Diamond Pumpkin: 18 Neural Peashooter: 3 Devil-Rock: 5, but can't be planted anyways Big Apple: 10 Reaper-Rock: 9, but can't be planted anyways Time Chili: 4 Trinidad Scorpion Butch T: 10 EMP Cherry Bomb: 4 Hyper Peashooter: 5 Hyperpeater: 8 Color-Warping Shroom: 6 Hyper-Nut: 18 Icicle-Pult: 5 Copper Fume: 4 Lead Cactus: 6 Beltsander-Shroom: 7 Hyper Squash: 5 Iron Pumpkin: 9 Hyper Magnet: 5 Hyper Kernel-Pult: 4 Golden Melon: 10 Heavy Assault Pea: 8 Hyper Spikeweed: 2. Being a Hyper plant, it can be planted on the Tightrope, but even Hyper plants don't ignore the weight limit. Railgun Cactus: 5 Destroying Angel: 5 False Morel: 4 Castor Bean: 4 Strychnine: 3 Warning-shroom: 2 Light Pot: 0 Plank Plant: Technically 3, but increases the support power by 30, so -27. Chameliplant: 5, no matter which form Shiny Golden Melon: 15 Bismuth Pea: 7 Aluminium Nut: 3 Lotus Flower: 1, but there's no water. Bombardment-berries: 3 Cotton Wall: 0 (cotton is light) Cotton Shield: Still 0 Peanut Gun: 1 Peanut Machine-gun: 2 Invisi-shroom: 1 Slow Moss: 1, but can't be planted, just like a Spikeweed. Barrier Moss: 3, but can't be planted since the Slow Moss can't be planted. Toxic Squash: 5, but can't be planted as the acid would dissolve the tightrope. Snap Pea: 5. Magnet Traplant: 4. Anti-Gravity Pea: 0 (if it's anti-gravity, it can stop itself from weighing anything). Scanner Plant: 5. Nutalien: 7. Windflower: 5 Compass Fruit: 0 Three-Pointed Starfruit: 1 Four-Pointed Starfruit: 1 Red Dwarf Star: 5 Black Dwarf Star: 8 Comet Pea: 3 Dusk-Nut: 12 Sulfur Pea: 4 Pea of Darkness: 6 Napalm-shroom: 6, but the large spray of fire burns the tightrope, so it can't be planted. Toxic Fume: 5 Prism-nut: 5 Shroom-weed: 1, but can't be planted anyway Color Chomper: 3 Nuclear Squash: 12 Shiny Golden Melon: 12 Shiny Ruby Melon: 13 Shiny Sapphire Melon: 15 Chrome Melon: 16 Radioactive Shiny Melon: 16 Super Chrome Melon: 18 Diamond Melon: 18 Revolver Pea: 4 Assault Pea: 8 Shotgun Pea: 4 Honey Pot: 2, but too unbalanced to be placed on the rope Butterfly Net-Shroom: 2 Armor-pult: 6 Sunifier: 5 Dantetail: 15 Green-o-Combine: 18 Blue-o-Combine: 7 Purple-o-Combine: 10 Yellow-o-Combine: 30 Shroom-o-Combine: 21 Brown-o-Combine: 17 Defensive-o-Combine: 22 Football Zomplant: 9 Treeshooter: 12 Retreeshooter: 12 Gatling Treeshooter: 15 Heavy Assault Tree: 20 Mini-nut: 2 Jupiter Fly Trap: 3, but can't be planted anyway. Snow Tree: 13 Two-Leaf Blover: 1 Noob-shroom: 1 Sniper Pea: 6 Kiddie Pool Plant : 1 Ice Bean: 1, temporary weight Spud Cannon: 3 Pult-pult: 4 Thin Pad: 0, but there's no water Spammer-shroom: 2 Vandal-shroom: 3 Cabbage Hammer: 4 Pea-Fume: 2 Tall Pot: 6, but is too unbalanced for the rope Dual Heavy Assault Pea: 12 Gatling Heavy Assault Pea: 16 Dual Sniper Pea: 8 Gatling Sniper Pea: 12 Jupiter Fly Trap: 3, but can't be planted anyway Cold-shroom: 0 Pit Bomb: 3 Tackweed: 0, but can't be planted anyway. Rock-pult: 2 Peatriot Missile System: 18 Melon Cannon: 4 Growing Clovers: 2 (no matter what stage) Enormnut : 3000 (but will fall off anyway) Flag Peashooter: 3, but the summoned peashooters are a 0.5. Gumamela Bubble :5(Bubble has no weight) Earth-shooter :7 Growing Vines :3,but cant be planted anyways Marijuana :4 Leaf Suit :2(It slaps zombies so can be planted) Ghost-shroom :0,but cant be planted coz its daytime Physalis :4 Makahiya Plant :8 Black-hole-Berry :15 Flow Shroom :3,but water will fall anyway Stick-o-pot :2,but cant be planted anyway Hoverpot :0; plants planted on hoverpot have no weight at all. Daffodil Shooter: 8 Add your own, but I will adjust the weight if I don't like it. Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas